


Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: pillow talk and talk and talk and talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** To much rum and not enough sleep...and this is what happened...hope you find it as funny as I did when I wrote it! LOL.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jen?"

 

"What?"

 

"Do you love me?"

 

"Um, I would think that was obvious dude."

 

 

"Then why don't you say it?"

 

"People say I love you all the time, and it doesn't mean anything."

 

 

"It would to me."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, but you didn't have to say it because I asked."

 

"I wanted to say it, because it's true."

 

"How much do you love me?"

 

"More than I've ever loved anybody or anything in my life."

 

"More than your dog, Scruffy?"

 

"His name was Fluffy, and yes more than Fluffy."

 

"How come you don't have any animals? I mean you loved your dog, right?"

 

"Yeah, I loved my dog."

 

"How come you never got another animal?"

 

"I'm to busy to have pets."

 

"I have two dogs, and I'm just as busy as you are."

 

"I don't wanna talk about it."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because it makes me sad."

 

"Why does it make you sad? Because he died?"

 

"Yes."

 

~

 

"Jen?"

 

"What?"

 

"I'm sorry that your dog died."

 

"He died when I was fourteen Jay, it was a long time ago. It's not a big deal."

 

"Then how come you don't have another dog?"

 

"Because I have the worlds biggest puppy right here."

 

"Jen?"

 

"What?"

 

"I hope you didn't stroke your dog like this."

 

"Do you want me to finish, or do you want to do it yourself?"

 

"No, please finish. I'll shut up."

 

~

 

"Jen?"

 

"What?"

 

"That felt good."

 

"Glad to be of service."

 

"Can I do something for you?"

 

"No, I'm good. That was just for you baby."

 

~

 

"Jen?"

 

"What?"

 

"I wanna fuck you."

 

"I'm tired."

 

"To tired for sex?"

 

"Yeah, actually. I am."

 

"You don't want me?"

 

"Of course I want you, let's do it in the morning."

 

~

 

"Jay?"

 

"What?"

 

"I was serious, I'm to tired."

 

"That's not what your body is saying."

 

"I get a hard on when the wind blows, let alone when my boyfriend's grabbing my dick."

 

"Can I suck you?"

 

"Will you let me go to sleep after?"

 

"Yes."

 

~

 

"Geen?"

 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's just gross."

 

 

~end


End file.
